The Celebration Experimentation
"The Celebration Experimentation" is the seventeenth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This will be the show's 200th episode and will air February 25, 2016. Summary Sheldon's friends all want to throw a birthday party for Sheldon. Initially Sheldon is scared because of his past experience as a kid, but changes his mind and his friends come up with ideas including inviting Adam West (TV's Batman). Extended Plot The cold open is of Sheldon, Amy, Leonard and Penny leaving the apartment and discussing where to eat dinner. Sheldon suggests the Cheesecake Factory but Penny makes a snide comment about the poor service there. As they are heading down stairs, Amy begins talking to Sheldon and says that it’s a touchy subject for him. She tells him that she wants to celebrate his birthday. Sheldon says that the idea is open for discussion, however, he turns around and bolts back up the stairs to Apartment 4A, unbeknownst to everyone. When they finally realize he’s missing, they head back up to the apartment and look for him. Sheldon’s hiding behind the couch and surprises them with the excuse, “This is one of the reasons birthdays are terrible.” After some prodding, Sheldon finally explains why he hates celebrating his birthday. His sister and her friends would always be mean to him (they once lied about Batman showing up and he waited by the window for hours) and Amy assures him that they would never hurt him like that. He eventually accepts and says that Amy owes him “big time” for allowing her to celebrate his birthday. The next scene is of Howard, Raj, Stuart and Leonard at the comic shop discussing what to give Sheldon for his birthday. Raj suggests getting him a dinosaur fossil but the idea is quickly shot down. Leonard then thinks of the idea to invite Batman to his party and asks Stuart for Adam West’s contact info. Meanwhile at 4A, the ladies are asking Sheldon what he wants at his party. He would like chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. Mylar (foil) balloons, not latex. And if Amy brings water balloons, he’d jump off the roof and aim for Amy’s car. Next scene is of Leonard, Raj and Howard in Leonard’s car about to pick up Adam West and they start getting into a debate over who is the best Batman (West, Bale, Clooney, etc). This is pre-taped. Then we’re back at the apartment. Penny, Stuart and Bernadette are there decorating (we assume Amy left to occupy Sheldon). Stuart is frosting his cake, Penny is hanging streamers and Bernie is tidying up. We hear a knock at the door and it’s Kripke. He smiles and asks how “The glowing mother-to-be is doing” (Bernie) and Stuart is hurt that Bernie never told him she was pregnant. Penny tells him, “Hey, more Sheldon’s party, less pity party”. Another pre-taped scene. The guys have just picked up Adam West and he has now joined their debate over who is the best Batman. Adam West thinks that Clooney is a pretty boy and that he is the funniest Batman and the most natural. At Penny’s apartment, we see Sheldon and Amy getting ready. Amy is dressed in the same dress she wore on her own birthday and she’s helping Sheldon secure his tie (this made me swoon, I love these little domestic things). She then smiles and tells him how handsome he is in that suit. He smiles and Amy then says “maybe later, I can see you in''your birthday suit”. He looks confused and says “….this is my birthday suit” In 4A, everyone is there and talking. Leonard and Penny are talking to Beverly. She is glad that she never attended Lenny’s wedding. Back in Apartment 4B, Amy got a text from Penny saying that it was okay for them to come to 4A and as they’re walking, Sheldon suddenly starts to feel light-headed. Once they open the door, everyone jumps and yells surprise, but very gently as to not scare Sheldon too much. Sheldon is beyond ecstatic but is quickly overwhelmed and retreats to the bathroom to hide. Once he runs off, Leonard suggests that he talk to him. Amy butts in and says that she should instead. There was really good dialogue between them, so I’m not going to spoil it, but eventually Penny is the one that goes while Leonard and Amy are talking it over. When Penny enters the bathroom, she sees Sheldon sitting on the edge of the tub, nervous and shaken. She suggests that they only bring a couple people in the bathroom with him. Wil in the tub and Adam on the toilet. Sheldon quickly declines and Penny instead sits next to him and says, “If you want to stay in here for your birthday, than I gladly will be here with you.” Kripke interrupts them, asking to be allowed access to the bathroom to check his hair (he's been trying it on with Bevery throughout the episode!) Eventually off screen, Penny convinces him (or Sheldon decides) to come back out. When he does, everyone is extremely understanding and Amy proposes a toast to him. She said that the greatest gift she could have ever gotten in her life, was him being born. Sheldon completely swoons, you can definitely tell in his smile. He then kinda ruins the moment by saying that everyone needs to do the same. Everyone is extremely kind to him. Even Leslie Winkle (FINALLY SHE'S BACK)!!! and Kripke. Leslie calls him Sheldon instead of “dumbass”, but Sheldon hates change, so allows her to call him that anyway. Towards the end, Penny makes Sheldon hug him. He says “I used to hate these hugs… but now I find them extremely irritating”. Amy then manages to get Stephen Hawking on skype and they all sing happy birthday to him. Adam West says, “So am I getting paid to be here?” and the episode ends. Notes *'Title Reference:' TBD *Taping date: February 9, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx March 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on March, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia * This is the 200th episode of "The Big Bang Theory" series! *Recurring guest stars for the episode will include: Christine Baranski (Dr Beverly Hofstadter); Sara Gilbert (Leslie Winkle); John Ross Bowie (Barry Kripke); Stephen Hawking (himself) and Wil Wheaton (himself). *Adam West (best known for his roles as Batman in "Batman" the TV series & himself as mayor in " ") will make a guest appearance. * Sheldon agrees to celebrate his birthday which in turn was a defacto celebration of the 200th episode of TBBT. * Sara Gilbert makes her first appearance on the show as Leslie Winkle in nearly six years, having not been seen or even mentioned since the third season finale "The Lunar Excitation" (S3E23). This also marks the first time that she appears in episode with cast members Melissa Rauch and Kevin Sussman. * This episode marks the first time that Leonard's mother Beverly is seen with Bernadette and Amy. Will they talk? Probably not since that is not the point of the episode or will they have a brief conversation in 4A with Beverly there and Bernadette in charge of decorations? * First time Bernadette is seen with Wil Wheaton and Barry Kripke. Quotes '''Sheldon': You may celebrate my life by throwing a party with presents and a shower of admiration and love. But then you owe me, big time. Amy: Maybe later, I'll uh, get to see you in your "Birthday suit". Sheldon: This is my Birthday suit. Adam West: Happy Birthday, Sherman. Gallery 107830 D3994bc 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg Bt6.jpg|200th Episode cast/crew photo. Bt5.png|Adam West. Bt4.png|Kaley and Adam. Bt3.png|John, Adam and Wil. 2012.png|Taping night. 2011.png|The bathroom set. 2010.png|Mayim and Melissa. 2009.png|Celebrating 200!! 2008.png|200th Episode. 2007.png|Johnny and Kaley. 2006.png 2005.png 2004.jpg 2003.jpg 2002.jpg|200th Episode cast/crew photo. 2001.jpg Bt6.jpg|200th Episode cast/crew photo. BatmanAW.jpg|Batman. Bt7.jpg|Steve and Melissa in SHELDON'S SPOT! BB4.jpg|After show interviews. Pp16.png Pp15.png Pp14.png Pp13.png Pp12.png Pp11.png Pp10.png Pp9.png Pp8.png Pp7.png Pp6.png Pp5.png Pp4.png Pp3.png Pp2.png PP1.png 107830_D3994bc_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg Birth2.jpg LW.png 107830 D3994bc 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg Category:Season 9 Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Birthdays Category:Parties Category:Leslie Category:Kripke Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Stephen Hawking Category:Skype Category:Batman Category:Adam West Category:Guest Appearances Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Raj-Emily apart Category:Milestone episode Category:Raj single Category:Emily Single Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Shenny